1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tissue paper take-out device which is adapted to draw out tissue papers one by one, conveniently and sanitarily, by mechanical operation, while keeping the position and height of the stack of tissue papers in the tissue paper case properly adjusted, whereby the work of taking out is accomplished exactly and positively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known prior art, the paper boxes or containers filled with separated sheets of tissue papers in the form of a stack or a roll of tissue paper are used generally as articles at a dinner table, the table of a reception room, a toilet, and so forth. Accordingly, when one is in need of tissue papers and wants to take a sheet of tissue paper out from the roll of tissue papers or the paper box, one is required to tear the tissue paper off from the roll or pick up the one from the paper box manually. Such a handling of tissue papers is very unsanitary, and, moreover, as the action of tearing-off or picking-up takes time, the user feels uneasy and is annoyed.